monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fear of Darkness Maze
|row2 = |image2 = file:fear-of-darkness-island.png}} Story Mr. Skull Rivera is out on a mission to find his daughter Demise. Ever since she ran away from the Land of the Undead, he’s been heartbroken. He’s been going through the entire Underworld trying to find a portal that could take him to the land of the living. The problem is, not long after starting his journey, he noticed a presence following him around. One day, he managed to turn around just in time to catch his stalker: it was a werewolf! “Who are you? Why are you following me? If you have to attack me, go ahead, I can take you!”- he valiantly told the werewolf. “I don’t want to attack you! I need you! I’ve been trapped in the Underworld ever since I turned into a werewolf, but I don’t belong here, I can’t stand this place anymore. You seem to know how to get out of here, that’s why I’m following you. My name is Wolfgang, please let me come with you… I'm strong, I’m sure I can be of use to you”- he explained. “Well… I don’t know how to get out just yet, but I’ve heard there’s a portal, so I’m looking for it. Come along, if you want…”- he said, not very convincingly. After all, a werewolf wasn’t his ideal travel companion, but he didn’t dare to say “no” to him. Like that, Skull Rivera and Wolfgang continued their journey, together. They wandered around until they finally found the portal they were looking for: the one that would take them to the other side, to the big world! However, when they crossed it, they didn’t land where they were expecting. They were hoping to come out to the East of Monstelvania, but they came out right in the center of the town and… inside Count Vlad’s Castle! But it wasn’t Count Vlad who greeted them, it was someone worse… his wife! Countess Flawless had moved the exit of the portal to her castle, tired of seeing the circulation of strange creatures entering and leaving the world through her town. “So, who are you two? Give me a good reason to let you stay in Monstelvania or I’ll kick you right into the portal and send you back to the Underworld again!” - said Countess Flawless menacingly. Skull Rivera and Wolfgang looked at each other, puzzled. How were they going to convince the Countess to let an undead monster and a werewolf stay in her land? Maybe with the help of a Monster Master... Maze Paths Postiguraf |cost2 = 30|prize2 = |cost3 = 30|prize3 = |cost4 = 35|prize4 = |cost5 = 40|prize5 = |cost6 = 45|prize6 = |cost7 = 50|prize7 = |cost8 = 55|prize8 = |cost9 = 60|prize9 = |cost10 = 65|prize10 = |cost11 = 75|prize11 = |cost12 = 80|prize12 = |cost13 = 90|prize13 = |cost14 = 100|prize14 = |cost15 = 110|prize15 = |cost16 = 125|prize16 = |cost17 = 140|prize17 = |cost18 = 155|prize18 = |cost19 = 170|prize19 = }} Muerte McBlood |cost2 = 35|prize2 = |cost3 = 35|prize3 = |cost4 = 40|prize4 = |cost5 = 45|prize5 = |cost6 = 50|prize6 = |cost7 = 55|prize7 = |cost8 = 60|prize8 = |cost9 = 70|prize9 = |cost10 = 75|prize10 = |cost11 = 85|prize11 = |cost12 = 95|prize12 = |cost13 = 105|prize13 = |cost14 = 115|prize14 = |cost15 = 125|prize15 = |cost16 = 140|prize16 = |cost17 = 155|prize17 = |cost18 = 170|prize18 = |cost19 = 190|prize19 = |cost20 = 210|prize20 = |cost21 = 235|prize21 = |cost22 = 260|prize22 = |cost23 = 285|prize23 = |cost24 = 320|prize24 = }} Demise |cost2 = 45|prize2 = |cost3 = 50|prize3 = |cost4 = 50|prize4 = |cost5 = 55|prize5 = |cost6 = 65|prize6 = |cost7 = 70|prize7 = |cost8 = 75|prize8 = |cost9 = 80|prize9 = |cost10 = 90|prize10 = |cost11 = 100|prize11 = |cost12 = 105|prize12 = |cost13 = 115|prize13 = |cost14 = 130|prize14 = |cost15 = 140|prize15 = |cost16 = 155|prize16 = |cost17 = 165|prize17 = |cost18 = 185|prize18 = |cost19 = 200|prize19 = |cost20 = 220|prize20 = |cost21 = 240|prize21 = |cost22 = 260|prize22 = |cost23 = 285|prize23 = |cost24 = 315|prize24 = |cost25 = 345|prize25 = |cost26 = 375|prize26 = |cost27 = 410|prize27 = |cost28 = 450|prize28 = |cost29 = 490|prize29 = }} Wolfgang |cost2 = 55|prize2 = |cost3 = 60|prize3 = |cost4 = 65|prize4 = |cost5 = 70|prize5 = |cost6 = 75|prize6 = |cost7 = 80|prize7 = |cost8 = 85|prize8 = |cost9 = 90|prize9 = |cost10 = 100|prize10 = |cost11 = 105|prize11 = |cost12 = 115|prize12 = |cost13 = 125|prize13 = |cost14 = 135|prize14 = |cost15 = 145|prize15 = |cost16 = 155|prize16 = |cost17 = 165|prize17 = |cost18 = 180|prize18 = |cost19 = 195|prize19 = |cost20 = 210|prize20 = |cost21 = 225|prize21 = |cost22 = 245|prize22 = |cost23 = 265|prize23 = |cost24 = 285|prize24 = |cost25 = 305|prize25 = |cost26 = 330|prize26 = |cost27 = 355|prize27 = |cost28 = 385|prize28 = |cost29 = 415|prize29 = |cost30 = 445|prize30 = |cost31 = 480|prize31 = |cost32 = 520|prize32 = |cost33 = 560|prize33 = |cost34 = 605|prize34 = }} Skull Rivera |cost2 = 65|prize2 = |cost3 = 70|prize3 = |cost4 = 75|prize4 = |cost5 = 80|prize5 = |cost6 = 85|prize6 = |cost7 = 90|prize7 = |cost8 = 95|prize8 = |cost9 = 105|prize9 = |cost10 = 110|prize10 = |cost11 = 120|prize11 = |cost12 = 125|prize12 = |cost13 = 135|prize13 = |cost14 = 145|prize14 = |cost15 = 155|prize15 = |cost16 = 165|prize16 = |cost17 = 175|prize17 = |cost18 = 190|prize18 = |cost19 = 200|prize19 = |cost20 = 215|prize20 = |cost21 = 230|prize21 = |cost22 = 250|prize22 = |cost23 = 265|prize23 = |cost24 = 285|prize24 = |cost25 = 305|prize25 = |cost26 = 325|prize26 = |cost27 = 345|prize27 = |cost28 = 370|prize28 = |cost29 = 395|prize29 = |cost30 = 425|prize30 = |cost31 = 455|prize31 = |cost32 = 485|prize32 = |cost33 = 520|prize33 = |cost34 = 555|prize34 = |cost35 = 595|prize35 = |cost36 = 635|prize36 = }} Countess Flawless |cost2 = 80|prize2 = |cost3 = 85|prize3 = |cost4 = 85|prize4 = |cost5 = 90|prize5 = |cost6 = 95|prize6 = |cost7 = 100|prize7 = |cost8 = 105|prize8 = |cost9 = 110|prize9 = |cost10 = 120|prize10 = |cost11 = 125|prize11 = |cost12 = 130|prize12 = |cost13 = 135|prize13 = |cost14 = 145|prize14 = |cost15 = 150|prize15 = |cost16 = 160|prize16 = |cost17 = 170|prize17 = |cost18 = 175|prize18 = |cost19 = 185|prize19 = |cost20 = 195|prize20 = |cost21 = 205|prize21 = |cost22 = 215|prize22 = |cost23 = 225|prize23 = |cost24 = 240|prize24 = |cost25 = 250|prize25 = |cost26 = 265|prize26 = |cost27 = 280|prize27 = |cost28 = 290|prize28 = |cost29 = 305|prize29 = |cost30 = 325|prize30 = |cost31 = 340|prize31 = |cost32 = 355|prize32 = |cost33 = 375|prize33 = |cost34 = 395|prize34 = |cost35 = 415|prize35 = |cost36 = 435|prize36 = |cost37 = 460|prize37 = |cost38 = 485|prize38 = |cost39 = 510|prize39 = |cost40 = 535|prize40 = }} Discount Times